


Will Remembers

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [26]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M, Missing Scene, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Will is distracted at work.This takes place in between Parts 15 and 16 of  "Looking for Love", after Will and Don kiss for the first time but before they fight.





	Will Remembers

**Title:** Will Remembers **  
**Characters: Will (Don) **  
**Rating: FRT, PG-13 **  
**Summary: Will is distracted at work. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters (except Will), not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**A/N:**   This takes place in between Parts 15 and 16 of ["Looking for Love"](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/15863.html), after Will and Don kiss for the first time but before they fight.  Thanks to my beta.

**Will Remembers—** ****

“Earth to Stevens.”

Will blinked.Martinez was standing by his desk, holding a case file.

“Someone got laid last night,” Martinez grinned.

Will grinned back.“Nope, but I’m working on it.”

Chuckling, Martinez set the file down on his desk.“Sanchez wants to see you, when you’re done daydreaming.”

“Thanks,” Will said.He opened the file, but his mind was soon back on Don.It had been a hellish weekend but with moments of pure heaven.And last night, after Will had finally shown his frustration about Don’s stupid mess, Don had kissed him.Twice.

Will brushed his fingers across his lips, remembering his shock and surprise.He’d just finished calling Don all kinds of idiot and Don had smiled and agreed.Then he’d put his hands on Will’s shoulders and kissed him.Even chapped and bruised, Don’s lips had been delicious.His tongue had flickered into Will’s mouth and Will’s whole body had lit up like a Christmas tree.

Then Don had broken away and smiled his billion megawatt smile.Don had said something about rebound, but all Will had wanted was another kiss.He’d grabbed Don and pulled him close again.That second kiss had sent electricity from his fingers to his toes, prickling across his scalp and firing near-painful jolts to his heart.

Now, Will smiled and shook his head.God, he’d wanted more kisses, but Don had been right to move away.Still, Will had called Don a bastard before Don had left, laughing.Will had opened the curtain and watched Don get into his car.Don had still moved stiffly.But Will could take it slow, be careful.Just kisses for now, but soon … 

Sighing happily, Will hoped the day would pass quickly and he could have Don Eppes in his arms again tonight.


End file.
